


keep telling myself this might be nothing, but one look in your eyes and, god, there's something

by privebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Fluff, Internal homophobia, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Slow Build, a bad kissing scene lmao, and chanyeols a supportive friend, and figuring out feelings, and kissinga lil, and some texting bc baek gets drunk, baekhyun has a buuuurning crush, but he swears hes not gay, don't take offence, i make jokes, i think this is rlly just alot of fluff, idek baek is like homophobic but like towards himself not others???, idk - Freeform, its not rlly good BUT, or atleast i try too, plus theres alot of dialogue cos i suck, realising a lot of feelings....., sehun makes him dinner:(((uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privebaek/pseuds/privebaek
Summary: "he swears Sehun tastes like cotton candy, he fucking swears."or the one where Baekhyun swears he's not into boys, but he's kind of, sort of, into Sehun.





	keep telling myself this might be nothing, but one look in your eyes and, god, there's something

_"and class," professor Mills began. "please don't forget about the assignments due date! september 15th everyone. class dismissed."_

and thats how Baekhyun found himself in the library at 8:15pm on a saturday night, holding back tears because he was definitely, without a doubt, going to fail this lecture. 

and okay, maybe he was being a _bit_ dramatic, he got that, one hundred percent, he got that. but if he did,  _hypothetically,_ fail this lecture- or even this year in general, then his parents would have him for dinner. not only were they paying for university but they were _also_ paying for accommodation, then on top of that, sending him money for food every month, and also not to mention, praising him to shit back home too. and Baekhyun really did not want to be the failed son of a, now, broke family.

so he borrowed some books, and sat in the comfiest beanbag chair he could find, constantly checking his phone but never actually studying. it was now 8:30pm. 

" _oh my god,_ why can't I just  _be_ smart?" he was talking to himself of course, head plonked into his palms. nobody was even in the library this late, especially on a saturday night. 

all he wanted to do was scream, maybe even kick his legs a little bit. he was a twenty year old man, in a university with  _so many_ drop dead gorgeous women, but here he was; in this poorly lit library, sitting on this totally un-comfy beanbag, staring straight at these five books on  _"how the human mind works and functions"_ when he could be out, partying with some hot chicks. "just end my life."

at this point, Baekhyun would've done anything to get out of actually being a good student who studies. which is how he found himself walking towards the snack machine. maybe a kinder bueno would get him in the mood.

but there was a line, he noticed. well not really a  _line_ per se, but a small- okay, tall, baekhyun's mouth fell wide, very tall, man,  _(boy?),_ kicking the snack machine.

swallowed his money, he guessed.

"you good?" Baekhyun asked, poking the kids shoulder. surely he was a student. 

a disgruntled noise came from in front of him. the boy turned around, "no, I want my fifty cents back." 

Baekhyun laughed, "sorry man, its gone forever. what do you want? I got you." 

the boy, stranger, new guy, looked down at Baekhyun, eyes narrowed. "why?" 

to be perfectly honest, Baekhyun didn't know why, he laughed though, smiling way too brightly for someone who was just about to have a mental breakdown. shrugging, he just said, "you look stressed. don't want you to break the machine, kid. so what do you want?" 

"um, I mean.. that is what I was trying to kick out," he pointed to a snickers bar at the very top. "so I guess that? please." 

Baekhyun nodded, inserting 1.50 into the machine. because apparantly the robbing bastards charged a dollar for a bueno, and apparently fifty cents for a snickers bar, who does that?  after two minutes of silence and nothing happening, Baekhyun realised this machine also ate his 1.50.

"you son of a bitch." pouting, he started to shove at the machine. "I was hungry." 

"hunrgy? and  _thats_ what you were about to eat?" Baekhyun took a seat on the nearest chair, feeling incredibly disheartened. he offered a small  _so what?_ in defeat. "dude, come on, mcdonalds even, that would've been a better choice." 

okay, Baekhyun wanted to know who the  _fuck_ this kid thought he was. "firstly, mcdonalds is shit. if you'd have said burger king, then yes, I would have agreed. but now that you've went and attacked me over my food choices, you can just leave. plus you were about to get a fucking snickers bar, man. take a seat."

"as a snack." the new kid deadpanned.

"who even are you?" Baekhyun whined, throwing his head back in exasperation.

"Sehun. I just started here."  _Sehun_ seemed a little too happy to be engaging in conversation with Baekhyun. "what about you?"

"I'm Baekhyun. been here for three years."

Sehun seemed a bit taken aback by this. seeing this as his chance to leave, while the, clearly much younger than he expected, boy was looking at him in surprise, Baekhyun jumped up, stretching a little for effect. 

"well, thats me beat. see ya!" he waved, grabbing his backpack from the beanbag chair.

"wait!" 

 _oh my god._ baekhyun wanted to cry, no- he wanted to die, why wouldn't the universe just open up and eat him, _please._

he whipped around, ready to fight, ready to say it how it is, tell this Sehun guy that just because he offered to and failed to buy him a damn snickers bar doesn't mean they're buddy-buddy now. he was being nice and this dude is a fucking newbie for crying out loud. he could definitely  _not_ associate with that, his reputation would be ruined. but when he turned around, Sehun was carrying the five stupid books Baekhyun had previously checked out. the kid was even stumbling a little, trying to balance all of them in his stupid freshman hands. 

"do you not need these?" he asked, peeking over the mountain of hardback books. 

"god, kid, put them down before you're buried in them." Baekhyun said, taking a few and setting them back down on the table. 

Sehun looked a little disheveled. the yellow hoodie he had been wearing seemed a lot bigger on him now all of a sudden. he seemed so young, Baekhyun wanted to cry. why was this happening today. why was he left to babysit, all he wanted to do was _try_ and study, maybe even have some chocolate, then go home and play fallout or something but no. the world hated him. 

"I'm gonna go now, alright?" Baekhyun spoke softly this time, the kid looked so upset when he was previously about to run, he didn't want to fucking break him. 

Sehun shifted his weight from foot to foot for ten seconds before replying. "can I have your number?" 

_"what?"_

this kid. this stupid kid. this- jesus christ. Baekhyun wanted to punch him. 

"yeah? I-.. uh, I don't really know anyone here. just got here yesterday, I don't even have a roommate yet, so.. if not it's okay. I just thought it would be cool and uh, never mind." he looked so small, too small for someone who was actually gigantic. Baekhyun didn't want to punch him anymore, not really anyways, well, maybe just a little bit. but now all he really wanted to do was ruffle Sehun's fluffy hair. 

so he gave him his number, then left.

its 10:06pm when he gets back to his flat. and his roommate, Chanyeol's already passed out on their sofa, textbook flat over his face. student life really isn't all it was promised to be. Baekhyun removed the book, and pulled a blanket from the closet to put over his roommate. he scoffed loudly, hoping to wake the boy up, there should be an award for best roommate going because Baekhyun does this _every night_ and would definitely win.

it was a friday when Baekhyun got full marks on his essay, and a friday when he got a text from Sehun. 

 **unknown number:** hi its me

 **unknown number:** srry its sehun incase u didnt save my number

Bakehyun laughed down at the screen, hoping Chanyeol wouldn't hear him and swipe it, see he's talking to a freshman and kick his ass. he saved the number, and shot back and  _whats up sehun?_ sometimes he wishes he could just be mean and ignore everyone, like Chanyeols friend, Kyungsoo or something. that man was a stone cold killer. 

 **Sehun:** i was wondering if u wanted to come over

Baekhyun blinked. seriously, who was this kid? they had one conversation and now he wants to be best friends forever. but alas, he couldn't afford to be a dick, so he said a sure, and a wheres your house at, and fifteen minutes later after excusing himself with some lame reason he was knocking on the door of Sehun's flat.

"hi!" god, Sehun was too happy for a university student. "its a little messy but just ignore it." 

Baekhyun felt weird. why was he even here? he just wanted to leave, go back in time and never walk up to the snack machine, or even just hit his past self for offering to buy this kid a candy bar. 

looking around though, Sehun seemed like a normal guy. cups everywhere, t-shirts strewn across the room, snack wrappers littering the coffee table. alright, Baekhyun could maybe, possibly give him a chance. 

"a  _little_ messy?" he joked. humor was always a good start, he figured. "invited me over and didn't even clean up, what a terrible host."  

Sehun pouted, "I'm lazy. do you want food?" 

"sure what you got?"

"well, I-" Baekhyun found the kitchen, or well what was the sitting room but had a stove and a table in it, filled with enough food to feed a nation, and then another. "ta-da!"

Baekhyun stood still for a minute, maybe fifty. did Sehun really cook for him? is this a joke, he wanted to roll up into a ball and die. 

"um," he chuckled. "whats all this?"

Sehun smiled, why did he look so happy, Baekhyun wanted to punch him for the hundredth time. "well," he began. pulling out a chair for Baekhyun. "the other day, you said you were hungry." 

"and you decided to make me a whole christmas dinner, like, two months early?"

Sehun was blushing.  _oh my god,_ Baekhyun was suddenly so aware of everything. Sehun asking for his number, Sehun asking him to come over, Sehun making him dinner, Sehun, fucking,  _blushing._

"oh my god." he whined. "is this a date? are you trying to woo me? is that what this is? Sehun, I- are you gay? I'm- I, oh my god. do you  _like_ me?" 

Sehun blinked. mouth agape. "I was just trying to be nice.." he blinked again, cleared his throat, shuffled a little, then took a seat, across from Baekhyun. "you? wanted to eat a candy bar as food. me? I felt bad; I know how to cook, I'm assuming you don't or you're just too bone idle to do it. therefore, me again, thought it would be nice. you? are a dick."

Baekhyun nearly choked at Sehun's sudden honesty, nearly died even. 

"what?" he couldn't believe it. this guy literally called him a dick not even two seconds ago, and now he was biting into a piece of chicken like he just said nothing. "how- I'm so confused. so, you don't think this is a date?"

Sehun shook his head and stayed silent for the rest of the meal. 

baekhyun sighed, what had he been so arrogant for? Sehun was just trying to be friendly, knowing Baekhyun couldn't cook- and god, he went to so much effort, and Baekhyun had just  _assumed._ he definitely was a dick, Sehun was right. he was now sitting across from him, finished eating now, but texting instead.

if this was a date, Baekhyun thought, it would have been the worst date put down in history. 

clearing his throat, he peeked up to look at Sehun. how was this boy so soft looking? and why did Baekhyun even care that his skin looked smoother than butter, and how was his hair falling in ways Baekhyun's never did.

but then Baekhyun noticed how sad Sehun looked. Baekhyun had upset him, he knew this, otherwise they wouldn't have been sat in silence for an hour straight. 

"I-" how do you even apologize for trying to out someone. "look, I'm sorry. thank you for the food, really, I don't know how to cook, my mom did it all back home."

Sehun didn't even stir. 

"can't you like, look at me? I said sorry." nothing. Baekhyun's fingers clenched into a tiny ball, he was raging, who did this guy think he was, what the hell. "dude, what the shit? I'm sorry I called you gay like, what more do you want.."

Baekhyun sighed, "whatever man." 

it had been nearly two weeks since the awkward dinner incident, and Baekhyun hadn't seen or heard from Sehun. not that he was broke up about it, no, god no, he was actually thrilled. every time he thought of the encounter it sent an uneasy feeling down his body, and made him cringe. he couldn't even talk about it, not even to Chanyeol, his best friend; the thought just made him squirm.

it was a tuesday, and his professor was talking about the art of conditioning people. maybe Baekhyun could condition himself to never think of Sehun again. he smiled briefly, yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

except no, it wasn't. Baekhyun couldn't get the giant giraffe boy out of his god damn mind, he was going crazy. he had been so filled with guilt, all Baekhyun wanted to do was run over to Sehun's flat and beg for forgiveness. 

he shook his head, "what the  _fuck._ " 

why was he even thinking of Sehun like this. almost suddenly he felt insanely grossed out, like he majorly _needed_ a shower. 

"are you okay, man?" it was Chanyeol. and wait, how was Baekhyun even outside, he was in a lecture not only two seconds ago. "you ran out of there so fast, I came to check on you, whats up?"

"I ran?"

Chanyeol laughed, "bruh, you fucking  _dashed._ " 

not only was Baekhyun insanely creeped out by all of his previous thoughts, but he now got to throw embarrassment into the equation too. 

"dude, I'm going fucking insane." he whined, slouching against the wall outside of the lecture hall he just supposedly ran from. the campus was quiet today, mostly because it wasn't even gone 9am, and everyone was probably still fast asleep. 

Chanyeol didn't say anything, but Baekhyun knew him and his ginormous ears were listening. he grinned, everyday he thanked whoever threw this perfectly formed best friend into his life, he really doesn't know what he'd do if he had been friends with those jackasses that would call you a  _'faggot'_ if you even tried to express any form of emotion around them. 

"so, I met this dude right- Sehun right? and like, fuck, he was so fucking, like, in my face? all because I offered to buy him a shitting snickers bar, and like, then he asked me for my number- and oh get this, he's a freshman! okay? like what the fuck, man, anyways, so I give him my number and think nothing of it right, so like he texts me right, all hey come over- and I mean, who does that?" and Baekhyun realizes he's making one too many hand gestures but he doesn't care, not to mention he's a little out of breath also but it's like the words are just spilling from his mouth. "so I go over okay, and I'm assuming hey we'll play some fifa or something right? you'd think that too wouldn't you?"

he takes a well needed two second break to judge Chanyeol's reaction, his roommate offers an warm smile so Baekhyun know its okay to keep going. so he does, and everything that happened between him and Sehun comes rushing out, like it couldn't be stored in his mind any longer. 

"so just because he made you food you called him gay?" Chanyeol's head was thrown back, "dude, come on!" he laughed with every word he said, and Baekhyun was pouting. 

"easy mistake, y'know." 

Chanyeol threw an arm around Bakehyun, "come on man, lets get pissed." 

"its not even ten?" 

"I said," Chanyeol cleared his throat. "lets go get pissed."

and thats how they ended up back in their flat, playing fifa while chugging down multiple cans of Bulmers. 

"look, all I'm saying is that he's pretty!" Baekhyun cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. "like, so pretty. but he's like twelve, man, I swear."

Chanyeol was in hysterics, firstly at Baekhyun's sad attempt at playing drunk fifa, and secondly, at how he was suddenly professing his love for this kid after downing only _two_ cans. his poor roommate couldn't handle his drink for the life of him.

"why don't you just tell him then?" Chanyeol suggested, while opening another can. 

Baekhyun gasped, appalled. 

"did you not hear me?" he crawled towards Chanyeol who was seated against their sofa, "he's  _twelve._ " 

"Baek," Chanyeol was dying at this rate, face red and cheeks burning from laughing so hard. "he's not twelve! he's here in uni, he's atleast almost or is eighteen."

Baekhyun frowned. throwing his controller across the room, muttering something about the game being 'fixed'. 

"I'll text him, and prove it to you."

Chanyeol shrugged, continuing to play on, with or without Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun:** helllllllloooO this i s baekhyun 

 **Baekhyun:** ur HYUNG, baekhyunHYUNG lol 

 **Baekhyun:** sehuniiiiiie pls reply am so srrrrrrri i was men

 **Baekhyun:** mean* srry im a little bit drink

 **Sehun:** Baekhyun its only one in the afternoon....

 **Baekhyun:** oh hello sehunieeeeee!!!! i know but i was sad :(

Chanyeol was peeping over his shoulder, "tell him to come over." he whispered, as if someone was listening in on them.

 **Baekhyun:** will u come over to my plac e pls

 **Sehun:** why?

"you have to like, flirt with him, like wink at him or some shit, be mysterious, Baek, you're so boring."

 **Baekhyun:** ;)

thirty minutes had gone by and Baekhyun was upset, he was way too drunk for a tuesday afternoon, and it wasn't even dinner time. god, his mother would be so disappointed in him. he got up from where he was sitting, curled up next to Chanyeol who passed out after his sixth can, god, he really was a champ, Baekhyun laughed, maybe uni wasn't  _so_ bad after all. 

just as he was trying to heave Chanyeol up onto the couch, there was a soft thud at the door, then followed by another loud thud as Chanyeol slipped from Baekhyun's grasp and landed back on the floor. 

"ow, fuck, man." he grumbled, half awake and crawling onto the couch instead. 

Baekhyun slowly walked towards the door, his heart was suddenly so far up his throat he wanted to vomit. what if it was Sehun, what if it was Sehun and Sehun hated him, what if it was Sehun and Sehun didn't hate him but liked him. god, all of sudden, there was too many emotions going on and just as soon as Baekhyun opened the door, he fell out from behind it.

he cried out, falling into a warm body, a familiar smell, a soft heartbeat.

"Sehun?" he asked, peeking up, headbutting the younger boys chin. "ow, fuck my life." today was going so unbelievably horrible, and it wasn't even 6pm yet.

"how are you this drunk on a tuesday, hyung." it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Baekhyun felt ashamed, why did he let Chanyeol coax him into doing this.

he stood up right, finally looking at Sehun.  _god,_ he really was so insanely pretty, and beautiful and unworldly, and Baekhyun felt sick. 

"you're a-..dude" 

Sehun's left eyebrow was raised,  _fuck,_ Baekhyun wanted to shave it off, how the hell was he finding an eyebrow attractive. he backed up a little, Sehun followed.

"I am?" he laughed, closing the door to Baekhyun's flat, taking note of Chanyeol sleeping on the sofa. "who's that?" 

"roommate." 

"cool." 

Sehun was looking around, not judging but taking it all in, and Baekhyun felt intimidated. it wasn't this claustrophobic when he went to Sehun's house was it? 

"are you twelve?" Baekhyun asks abruptly. 

"am I  _what_?" 

"twelve."

Sehun laughs, and Baekhyun swears he melts a tiny bit. where are all these feelings coming from, he wants to burn his skin off. Sehun's head shakes. "I'm nearly nineteen, you freak. how could I be twelve? in what universe-"

"you just look like a little baby." Baekhyun pouts, walking towards Sehun, and god, is he tall. he reaches out, poking his cheek. "how are you so smooth, I'm so confused." 

Sehun's cheeks heat up ever so slightly, Baekhyun doesn't point it out. however, it does makes him feel somewhat in control again. 

"do you want to come into my room? it's clean, promise." he grins up at the younger boy. Sehun shrugs. 

Sehun's eyes were wide as they walked into Baekhyun's room. it really was clean, too clean for a university student. 

everything was either too white, or too black. 

there were textbooks covering his table, sheets covering his bed, and  _too_ many pairs of shoes lined up on the floor. brands that Sehun and his family combined couldn't afford.

"wha'dya think?" Baekhyun smiles, "sorry about my uni stuff, I was studying for a CA I have tomo-  _oh no._ "

Sehun looks at him, head tilted. 

"I'll be so hungover." cries Baekhyun, falling back onto his bed, Sehun jumped forward pulling him back up. "my sheets! oh god, oh god-"

"will you calm down, oh my fuck." the younger boy stands Baekhyun up straight, then begins to collect all of his sheets from his bed. 

Baekhyun watches him contently, "I think I'm in love with you." he hears Sehun laugh, he feels Sehun pull him onto the bed, and he feels Sehun lay beside him. 

"you don't even know me." Sehun whispers, wrapping Baekhyun's covers around his hyung. "I could be evil, I could be a witch."

"a sexy witch." 

"Baekhyun." Sehun chuckles, elbowing the older boy. god, Baekhyun wants to hear him say his name every second of every day. "why did you text me?"

shrugging, Baekhyun notices how pretty and soft Sehun's hair is. he wonders would it be weird if he just reached forward and touched it. he does it anyways. "Chan told me to, kept calling me a pussy, may eat that but I'm not that." 

" _what_?"

"what?" Baekhyun giggles, running his fingers through Sehun's hair.

"what did you just say?"

"that Chanyeol told me to do it." Baekhyun offers.

"no after that?"

"that I'm not a pussy?" he offers again. 

Sehun groans. "why am I here?" he whines, sitting up. Baekhyun pouts, he was just getting into the hair playing. "seriously, Baekhyun. you don't know me, I don't know you, you texted me, _why_ am I here?"

Baekhyun suddenly feels small again, he's not even drunk anymore. he's pretty sure Sehun arriving was enough to sober him up. why was Sehun here? he doesn't know, he can't remember, where's Chanyeol. 

"I-, you.. okay," he breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth. "I have like- no, I'm feeling like- o-okay, like.. I-" he was freaking out, he realized that much. his palms had become unusually sticky and his throat felt as if it was about to close up, and Sehun just kept fucking staring at him, like it was a competition or something. 

but then there was a hand on his leg, and even with his eyes closed Baekhyun knew it was Sehun's, (even though there was nobody else in the room), and maybe it helped just a little. so he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the disgusting lump that had formed the minute Sehun looked at him two weeks ago. 

"you don't know me, and I don't know you." Baekhyun started, and Sehun squeezed. "but, I'm not- not gay." Sehun tilted his head, lips curving just an inch. "I'm not into boys, not normally, but I'm so, like, so fucking into you, and it's so annoying because I don't know do I want to punch you or-"

"or?" Sehun was grinning, and now sitting cross-legged in front of Baekhyun on his suddenly very small bed.

"I don't know," Baekhyun whined. "kiss you? do you want to kiss me? I'm not even drunk anymore, and, like, it wouldn't be taking advantage, I just, you smell so good, I want to know if you taste as good?" 

"you sure you're not drunk?" Sehun was laughing.

"maybe just a tiny bit," Baekhyun pinched his thumb and index finger together. "will you kiss me? or is that too gay?" 

"what happened to  _"I may eat it but I'm not it",_ hm?" 

Baekhyun whined, jumping forward, taking hold of Sehun's face, realizing that,  _god,_ it really was the smoothest thing he'd ever touched in his life, and kissed him. it was just meant to be a little peck, a taster, a  _'do I like this or am I being weird?'_ but when he pulled back, Sehun whined, leaning forward and kissing him again. Baekhyun opened his mouth this time, and he swears Sehun tastes like cotton candy, he fucking swears.

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi, like, i know this is SORT of bad, but there isn't enough sebaek fics out there???? and I wanted to write one, like it's not my best, and I tried editing it and making it shorter but its so fucking long i-..... but give me some love pls :( 
> 
> my twitter is @privebaek if you enjoyed and want to leave me a lil message we can be friends !!!


End file.
